Katherine Mayfair
"Look, it's our new queen — Katherine of Arrogant." Katherine Mayfair (née Simms, previously Davis) prides herself on being an excellent wife and mother. She is known for being an excellent cook, which brings her into conflict with Bree at first, but they later become good friends. Katherine has a very sarcastic personality but can also be very serious. She is very secretive initially, but becomes much more calm and relaxed after her secret is revealed at the close of season 4. After being cold and stand-off-ish to the other housewives during season four, Katherine becomes close friends with the other women of Wisteria Lane, following the five year jump between seasons four and five. 'Early Life' Known as Katherine Davis when she last left Wisteria Lane, lived on 4356 Wisteria Lane twelve years before Season Four. Sharing the home was her daughter Dylan and Aunt Lillian, who owned the house. It is revealed throughout season 4 that Katherine's ex-husband Wayne Davis had beat her on several occasions and often left her in fear. As revealed in the fourth season finale, Katherine and Aunt Lillian had Mary Alice Young babysit Dylan one particular night. When they return, Mary Alice tells them that Wayne, Dylan's father, had come to visit his daughter and gave her a doll as a gift. Furious, Katherine took the doll from her sleeping daughter and places it on top of a huge wooden bookshelf in the bedroom. Later, Wayne returns and a confrontation between the two leads to Katherine striking Wayne with a candlestick, causing him to leave. Katherine awoke sometime later to Lillian's screams from Dylan's bedroom. Upon reaching the room, she discovers that her daughter, while trying to retrieve the doll, was crushed and killed by the off-balanced bookshelf. In shock, Katherine and Aunt Lillian realize that Wayne could have them arrested for murder, so they bury Dylan's body in the woods behind the house. The next day, Mary Alice and Susan Mayer knock on Katherine's front door, only to find that she is moving away without any explanation. After leaving Wisteria Lane, Katherine visits a Romanian orphanage and finds a young girl who bears a striking resemblance to her now-deceased daughter. Katherine adopts the young girl and changes her name to Dylan in an attempt to cover up the accidental death of her daughter. Season Four Return to Wisteria Lane Katherine first arrives in season four's premiere "Now You Know," as a former resident of Wisteria Lane, who had left abruptly and without further explanation for over twelve years. As the housewives watch her and her family move into the street, Susan recognizes her and runs to hug her. Dylan questions Katherine later in the episode about her father and Katherine tells Dylan not to listen to a thing Karen McCluskey says. When Dylan calls Katherine a monster, Katherine slaps her hard across the face and Dylan runs to her room. Katherine, Dylan and Adam Mayfair do not notice however that Bree was listening to the entire conversation because she was hiding around the corner after looking for Katherine's secret recipe. Katherine later catches Julie Mayer and her daughter in a locked room in her house and not only sends Julie home, but forbids Dylan to hang out with her ever again. At the end of the episode Katherine informs Adam her aunt Lillian is ready to come home and she says she is letting her sleep in the room which she forbade Dylan to sleep in. When alone, Katherine lifts up a rug and looks at a large gash in the floor and breaks down in tears. In "If There's Anything I Can't Stand," its revealed Lillian knows Katherine's mysterious secret. Lillian is brought home so she can die there. As she tells Katherine that she is worried that God will not accept her into heaven, Katherine tells her God will accept her with open arms. However, Lillian remains worried and she tells Katherine that they should tell Dylan the truth about what they lied and covered up so many years ago; however, Katherine refuses. Lillian then attempts to tell Dylan the truth, but Katherine returns home just in time to stop Lillian. Later in the episode in her last living moments, Lillian writes down what they had covered up in hope that Dylan would find it. She dropped it on the floor and then died. Katherine watches as her body is taken away and she leaves the room, but the piece of paper remains hidden under the bed. In the episode "Something's Coming" Katherine and her husband, Adam, stay with Bree her house during a tornado. After is revealed that Adam did have an affair with Sylvia Greene (a former patient) in Chicago, Bree comforts Katherine and at the end of the episode it appears that Bree and Katherine have finally become friends. In the episode "Welcome to Kanagawa," it is implied that Katherine may have killed her ex-husband, Dylan's father. Adam discovers Lily's note and confronts Katherine, leaving her. In her anger, she burns the note, only for Dylan to find information in the remains. In the episode "Hello, Little Girl," Dylan meets her father, Wayne Davis, who is a police officer. He stopped her the day before for speeding, but it turned out he just wanted to get a good look at her. Dylan then lies to Katherine and meets Wayne several times, but Katherine finds out it is her father when she spys on her. Dylan finally comes clean, and Katherine agrees to see Wayne. Wayne seems pleased to see Katherine, but Katherine tells him that she does not believe he has changed at all, and still thinks he is abusive. In "Mother Said," Dylan confronts Katherine when she decides to move, now that Wayne knows where they live. When Wayne picks Dylan up to take her to her recital, Wayne suggests they go as a family. But Katherine tells him that Dylan is not his daughter. Wayne himself discovers through a DNA test and by Dylan's lack of scars from where she fell off her bike years ago that Dylan is not his daughter. In the 4th season finale, Bree comes knocking on the door looking for Katherine, who bailed out on their catering job for Bob and Lee's wedding. Bree is then taken hostage by Wayne. It is when Wayne threatens Bree's life that Katherine tells him the truth. After she does, Wayne, in a fit of rage, raises his gun and says he wants to kill Katherine. Adam shows up and fights with Wayne. As Bree goes to help clean Adam up, Katherine is left holding a gun to Wayne. As Wayne lays there he continues to make threats, Katherine shoots him in the chest, instantly killing him. Moments later the police arrive, and Katherine is in cuffs and it appears she is going to jail. However, when the police question the housewives, they all give alibis in Katherine's favor, saying how horrible and dangerous Wayne was. Katherine is then released as it was self-defense. Dylan then returns and the two hug. Katherine then joins the ranks of the Desperate Housewives as the sixth member. Five Year Jump Five years after the events concluding Season 4, Katherine is a much happier woman, with a more relaxed personality. Katherine is no longer with Adam, although it has not been mentioned whether Katherine is widowed, divorced or just separated. The other housewives have fully accepted Katherine as "one of them." Season Five Katherine is now a business partner of Bree's and there is some jealousy there because Bree is the star of their business (having published a cookbook, using some of Katherine's recipes) and Katherine is doing a great deal of the work without credit. Later in the season, Katherine has now moved on into a relationship with Mike Delfino. When she is pressured by Dylan to move to Baltimore to help with her new baby, she informs Mike of this, but he does not really give her a reaction, making her frustrated and confused. Later when Mike tells Dave Williams that he is falling in love with Katherine and he does not know how to tell her to stay. Dave later sends her flowers pretending they are from Mike, with a note saying 'Don't go'. Katherine, believing they are from Mike, forgives him and the two share a kiss, with Dave staring through the window. This is an indication of his plans to enact revenge on Mike through Katherine. Susan is having a problem with the fact that Katherine is dating her ex-husband. Susan does not want Mike to leave their son M.J. in her care, as M.J. appears to be starting to prefer Katherine to Susan. Katherine tells Susan she has no choice in the matter, as Mike is planning to move in with Katherine soon. After an argument following Katherine and Mike's housewarming however, it appears that Susan and Katherine have agreed to put their differences aside and be friends again. Dave attempts to carry his plans of revenge on when he, Katherine and Mike all went camping. During the trip, Dave was about to shoot Katherine; however, Edie Britt discovered that Dave marrying her and moving to Wisteria Lane was all a hoax to hurt Mike and texted Dave at the exact moment he planned on killing Katherine, which caused him to miss. So un-beknownst to Katherine, Edie saved her life. Mike, still in love with Susan, after hearing the news that Susan is getting married with Jackson, gets very upset, but pretends to be happy and in love with Katherine. He decides that he should ask Katherine to ask her to marry him, and she accepts. Susan comes to his house in the season finale and asks Mike if he truly loves Katherine. Katherine admits to not telling Mike that Susan's engagement to Jackson was not real because she was afraid that he would leave her for Susan. At the end of the finale, Mike is seen marrying someone whose face is not shown. It is currently unknown whether or not the bride is Katherine or Susan, neither of whom is shown in the pews at the church. And to make it harder for spoiler-sports, Marc Cherry has dressed both Katherine and Susan up in wedding dresses. But yet some spoiler-sports have picked apart the dresses and because Susan is the only one in a veil, could Susan be remarrying her ex-husband? Season Six After Susan and Mike got back together, Mike goes over and apologizes to Katherine straight away. Katherine takes the news well at first but Susan is still too terrified of her to go anywhere near her. 6 weeks later, Susan and the girls are trying to get to know their new neighbor Angie Bolen when Katherine enters to give Bree a folder to do with their catering company. Susan tries to hide behind Lynette but Katherine sees her. When Katherine asks why she hasn't seen her recently, Susan says she has started using the back door more often. Later, when Susan goes grocery shopping, her wedding dress is delivered to her house. As she is not home, it is given to Katherine (who lives across the street) to give to her. When Susan returns home she sees the notice on her door and runs over to Katherine's house immediately. When Katherine opens the wedding door she is wearing Susan's wedding dress. She invites Susan inside but then walks over to a pot of sauce she is cooking. While she talks to Susan she stands beside the bubbling pot and then holds a dripping spoon of sauce over her dress. Susan then demands that Katherine take her dress off at once. Katherine agrees and cries quietly to herself while Susan is unzipping it. On the morning of Susan's wedding, Katherine enters the church and demands that either Susan apologize to Katherine in front of everyone or she will cause a scene during the ceremony. Susan then tricks Katherine into going into the closet where she locks her inside. Susan and Mike then finally tie the knot for the second time. On their way down the aisle, Katherine breaks free from the closet and storms on to the aisle. Mike tells her that if she doesn't leave he will drag her out himself. Katherine agrees, but Susan starts to feel guilty and stands back up on the altar and apologizes to her. The two then hug but Katherine makes it clear to Susan that she hasn't forgiven her, so she declares war against her. The next morning Katherine visits Bree but Orson answers and tells her that she is not there. Katherine tells Orson that she just wanted Bree to tell her that she was taking the morning off and Orson says that Bree would understand considering what Katherine had been through. Katherine then tells Orson that she is fine because she knows that Mike and Susan won't last and her and Mike will be back together soon. Later, after learning of Julie's attack, Katherine brings a casarole to Mike. She hugs him and does not let go so Mike has to push her away. Katherine then kisses Mike and Mike pulls away. She then tells him that she's there for him and leaves. Katherine then pays Orson a visit and tells him that she knows he thought she was crazy when she said that Mike and Susan wouldn't last. She then tells him that Mike kissed her when she brought him a casserole and not to tell anyone because she would hate to let it get back to Susan. Katherine informs Bree that Mike's going to dump Susan soon and reunite with her. Later, Bree and Katherine cause a scene at a wedding they're catering, as Katherine becomes emotional over a cake. Bree is troubled by Katherine's behavior and when Katherine shows up the next day, Bree fires her. Katherine uses her key to scratch up Bree's car. Narrator Mary Alice then informs us she is having a nervous breakdown. Family Blood Relatives Daughter: Dylan Davis (Wayne) (deceased) Aunt: Lillian Simms (maternal) (deceased) Cousins: Ed Simms (maternal) Other Relatives Adopted Daughter: Dylan Mayfair (adopted) Ex-Husband: Wayne Davis (divorced) (deceased), Adam Mayfair (divorced) Love Obsession: Mike Delfino Past Romances: Peter Hickley (one-night-stand), Tim Bremmer (ex-lover), Mike Delfino (ex-fiancé) Son-in-Law: Bradley Mayfair, Katherine